musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of songs whose lyrics do not mention the song title
" This is a list of songs whose title is not referenced in the song lyrics. This should be limited only to songs which have lyrics. This list should not include songs where the title is implied in the song. For example "Country House" by Blur does not contain the exact phrase "Country House" but it does contain the lyrics "A very big house in the country". This song should not be included on the list. Exclusions can be made if the song only contains very common words found in the title, such as "a" "the" or "and". 0-9 *"10s" by Pantera *"10:45 Amsterdam Conversations" by Funeral For A Friend *"107" by Less Than Jake *"19-2000" by Gorillaz *"1983 (A Merman I Should Turn to Be)" by The Jimi Hendrix Experience *"20 Dollar Nose Bleed" by Fall Out Boy *"2112" by Rush *"33" by The Smashing Pumpkins * "36" by System of a Down *"40" by U2 *"400 Lux" by Lorde *"#41" by Dave Matthews Band *"42" by Coldplay *"The 59th Street Bridge Song (Feelin' Groovy)" by Simon & Garfunkel *"88" by Sum 41 *"5150" by Van Halen * "61 Minutes of Pleading" by The Levellers A *"A.D.I.D.A.S." by Korn *"A Day in the Life" by The Beatles *"A Decade Under The Influence" by Taking Back Sunday *"A Favor House Atlantic" by Coheed And Cambria *"A Mind of Metal and Wheels" by Gatsbys American Dream *"A Moment Of Violence" by Streetlight Manifesto *"A Salty Salute" by Guided By Voices *"A-Punk" by Vampire Weekend *"About A Girl" by Nirvana *"Achilles Last Stand" by Led Zeppelin *"Acorns & Orioles" by Guided By Voices *"Act I: Chasing Suns" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act II: All Is Ash Or The Light That Shines Through It" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act III: Modulate Back To The Tonal" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Act IV: You Don't Need A Witness" by The Sound Of Animals Fighting *"Action & Action" by The Get Up Kids *"Adam's Song" by Blink 182 * "ADD" by System of a Down *"The Adventure" by Angels & Airwaves *"Aero Zeppelin" by Nirvana *"Affirmation" by Savage Garden *"After the Goldrush" by Neil Young *"Afterimage" by Rush *"All My Best Friends Are Metalheads" by Less Than Jake *"All-Star Me" by Saves The Day *"All Signs Point To Lauderdale" by A Day To Remember *"Alma Mater" by Alice Cooper * "Amarillo" by The Gorillaz *"Amsterdam" by Coldplay *"An Epic of Time Wasted" by Avenged Sevenfold *"The Analog Kid" by Rush *"Ancient Warrior" by Black Sabbath *"Anna (Go To Him)" by The Beatles *"Aneurism" by Nirvana *"Angels With Dirty Faces" by Sum 41 *"Annie's Song" by John Denver *"Antichrist Superstar" by Marilyn Manson *"Any Given Sunday" by Upon a Burning Body *"Apollo I: The Writing Writer" by Coheed And Cambria *"Arguing With Thermometers" by Enter Shikari *"Ask The Magic 8 Ball" by Less Than Jake *"Assistant to the Regional Manager" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Astronomy Domine" by Pink Floyd *"ATWA" by System of a Down *"At Odds With Dr. Genesis" by Guided By Voices *"Australia" by The Shins *"Avalanche Aminos" by Guided By Voices *"The Awakening" by Alice Cooper" *"A little less Sixteen Candles,a little more Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy B *"B.Y.O.B" by System Of A Down *"Ba55" by Switchfoot *"Baba O'Riley" by The Who *"Baby Fratelli" by The Fratellis *"Bad" by U2 *"The Bad Touch" by Bloodhound Gang *"Badge" by Cream *"Bag of Hammers" by Local H *"The Ballad Of Chasey Lain" by Bloodhound Gang *"Ballad of Dwight Fry" by Alice Cooper *"The Ballad of John and Yoko" by The Beatles *"The Ballad of the Green Berets" by Ssgt. Barry Sadler *"Ballad of a Teenage Queen" by Johnny Cash * "The Ballad of Tom Jones" by Cerys Matthews * "Bang The Doldrums" by Fall Out Boy *"Banned From The Back Porch" by Saves the Day *"Basket Case" by Green Day *"Bat Country" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Battery Kinzie" by Fleet Foxes *"The Battle for Hadrian's Wall" by Black Country Communion * "The Battle of the Bean Field" by The Levellers *"The Battle of Evermore" by Led Zeppelin *"The Battle of New Orleans" by Johnny Horton *"Bedtime Story" by Madonna *"Beech Like The Tree" by Lower Than Atlantis * "Beeswax" by Nirvana *"Beggars" by Mallory Knox *"The Beginning is the End is the Beginning" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"Behind Me Lies Another Fallen Soldier" by As I Lay Dying *"Bells For Her" by Tori Amos *"The Beltsville Crucible" by Thrice *"Ben Has A Kid" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Betrayal Is A Symptom" by Thrice *"Between Angels And Insects" by Papa Roach *"Between The Wheels" by Rush *"Big Chief Chinese Restaurant" by Guided By Voices *"Big Dumb Sex" by Soundgarden *"Big Log" by Robert Plant *"Birds Of A Feather" by The Civil Wars *"Bite" by Guided By Voices *"Bizarre Love Triangle" by New Order *"The Black Angel's Death Song" by The Velvet Underground *"Black Bubblegum" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Black Country Woman" by Led Zeppelin *"Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin *"Black Mamba" by The Academy Is... *"Black Sabbath" by Black Sabbath *"Black Saturday" by Soundgarden *"Blackout" by Muse *"Bliss" by Muse *"Blue Monday" by New Order *"Blue Orchid" by The White Stripes *"Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen *"Boogie with Stu" by Led Zeppelin *"Boot Stamping On a Human Face Forever" by Bad Religion *"Born Slippy" by Underworld * "Brain Stew/Jaded" by Green Day *"Break Stuff" by Limp Bizkit *"Brendan's Death Song" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"British Legion" by Kasabian *"Bro Hymn" by Pennywise *"Broken English" by Rise Against *"Bron-Y-Aur Stomp" by Led Zeppelin *"Bruja" by Anabantha *"BU2B" by Rush *"Buck Rogers" by Feeder *"Build God, Then We'll Talk" by Panic! At The Disco *"Bullet In The Head" by Rage Against The Machine *"Bullet Theory" by Funeral For A Friend *"Bullet With Butterfly Wings" by The Smashing Pumpkins *"Bullets" by Creed * "Bulls In The Bronx" by Pierce The Veil *"Burgundy" by Earl Sweatshirt * "Burn It Down" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Burrito" by Seether *"But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! At The Disco *"Butterflies And Hurricanes" by Muse C *"Camisado" by Panic! At The Disco *"Calypso" by Spiderbait *"The Camera Eye" by Rush *"Canadian Railroad Trilogy" by Gordon Lightfoot *"Candy Store Rock" by Led Zeppelin *"Caraphernelia" by Pierce The Veil *"Carouselambra" by Led Zeppelin *"Celebrity Skin" by Hole *"Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance *"Chain Lightning" by Rush *"Chic 'n' Stu" by System Of A Down *"Child Activist" by Guided By Voices *"The Chipmunk Song" by Alvin and the Chipmunks *"Chop Suey!" by System Of A Down *"Cigarette Tricks" by Guided By Voices *"Circus World" by Guided By Voices *"The Clairvoyant" by Iron Maiden *"Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz *"Closed Casket Requiem" by The Black Dahlia Murder * "Club Foot" by Kasabian *"Cochise" by Audioslave *"Colony of Birchmen" by Mastodon *"Coma White" by Marilyn Manson *"Composure" by August Burns Red *"Constantinople" by Al Stewart *"Conventioneers" by Barenaked Ladies *"Countdown" by Rush *"Counter Spark" by Sondre Lerche *"Corduroy" by Pearl Jam *"Country Song" by Seether *"Creek Mary's Blood" by Nightwish *"Creeque Alley" by The Mamas and The Papas *"Crocker's Favorite Song" by Guided By Voices *"Cry For the Moon" by Epica *"The Crowing" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Crunge" by Led Zeppelin *"Crusades" by August Burns Red *"CUBErt" by System Of A Down *"Cumberland Blues" by The Grateful Dead * "Custer" by Slipknot *"Cute Without The 'E'" by Taking Back Sunday *"Cuts Marked In The March Of Men" by Coheed And Cambria *"Cyclone Utilities (Remember Your Birthday" by Guided By Voices *"CheaterCheaterBestFriendEater" by NeverShoutNever D *"Daisy" by Brand New *"Dakota" by Stereophonics *"Dalai Lama" by Rammstein *"Dammit" by Blink 182 *"Dance Floor Anthem" by Good Charlotte *"Dance of Death" by Iron Maiden *"Danny's Song" by Loggins and Messina *"Daze" by Poets of the Fall *"Dear Charlotte" by Craig's Brother *"Death Rattle" by Mallory Knox *"Decemberween" by Patent Pending *"Deja Vu" by Anabantha *"Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance *"Desperado" by Alice Cooper *"Desperate Times, Desperate Measure" by Underoath *"Devil In Jersey City" by Coheed And Cambria *"Dirty Harry" by Gorillaz *"Disasterpiece" by Slipknot *"Dissident Aggressor" by Judas Priest *"Distant Early Warning" by Rush *"Don Quixote" by Gordon Lightfoot *"Don't Drink and Dance" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Don't Panic" by Coldplay *"Dope Hat" by Marilyn Manson *"Double Agent" by Rush *"Draconian Trilogy" by Therion *"Drive" by Incubus *"Drowning Lessons" by My Chemical Romance *"Drowning Man" by U2 *"Duality" by Slipknot *"The Duellists" by Iron Maiden *"Dumb Waiters" by The Psychedelic Furs *"Dust Devil" by Guided By Voices *"D'yer Ma'ker" by Led Zeppelin E *"E = MC2" by Big Audio Dynamite *"Early Sunsets Over Monroeville" by My Chemical Romance *"Earth Song" by Michael Jackson *"Easy Ride" by Madonna *"Either Nelson" by Guided By Voices *"El Scorcho" by Weezer *"Elder Misanthropy" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"Elderly Woman Behind the Counter in a Small Town" by Pearl Jam *"Enterlude" by The Killers * "Enter Sandman" by Metallica *"Empire" by Kasabian *"Entre Nous" by Rush *"Esaul" by Linkin Park *"Escaparé de tus Recuerdos" by Anabantha *"Escape Artists Never Die" by Funeral For A Friend *"Escape From The A-Bomb House" by Less Than Jake *"Epic" by Faith No More *"Even In The Darkest Hours" by Samantha Fox *"Everybody Thinks I'm A Raincloud (When I'm Not Looking)" by Guided By Voices *"Everybody's Everything" by Santana *"Estranged" by Guns N' Roses * "Exitlude" by The Killers *"Ex-Supermodel" by Guided By Voices F *"F.F.F." by Megadeth *"Fable" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Faces in the Window" by Dio *"Fagetarian and Dyke" by Team Dresch * "Famous Last Words" by My Chemical Romance *"F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X." by The Fall Of Troy *"F.C.P.S.I.T.S.G.E.P.G.E.P.G.E.P." by The Fall Of Troy *"Faint" by Linkin Park *"Faint Resemblance" by Rise Against *"Fair Touching" by Guided By Voices *"Fairytale of New York" by The Pogues *"A Farewell To Kings" by Rush *"Fat Lip" by Sum 41 *"Father and Son" by Cat Stevens *"Fear" by Creed *"Feel Good Hit of the Summer" by Queens of the Stone Age *"Fidelity" by Regina Spektor *"The Fight Song" by Marilyn Manson *"Fingertips" by Stevie Wonder *"Finks" by Guided By Voices *"Fire Water Burn" by Bloodhound Gang *"The Final Episode" by Asking Alexandria *"Five State Drive" by Less Than Jake *"Flaming" by Pink Floyd *"Flight of Icarus" by Pink Floyd *"Floyd the Barber" by Nirvana *"Fluorescent Adolescent" by Arctic Monkeys *"Foolish" by Ashanti *"For A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic" by Paramore *"For Stevie Wonder's Eyes Only" by Bring Me the Horizon *"Force Ten" by Rush *"Fork and Knife" by Brand New *"Forty-Two" by The Afters *"For What It's Worth" by Buffalo Springfield *"For You Blue" by The Beatles *"Frances Farmer Will Have Her Revenge on Seattle" by Nirvana *"Fugue for Tinhorns" from Guys and Dolls G *"Garbage Man" by Hole * "The Getaway Plan" by Funeral For A Friend *"Ghost Love Score" by Nightwish *"The Ghost Of You" by My Chemical Romance *"Give 'Em Hell, Kid" by My Chemical Romance *"Glass Shatters" by Disturbed *"God Send Conspirator" by Coheed And Cambria *"Gold Cobra" by Limp Bizkit *"Gold Hick" by Guided By Voices *"The Gold it's in the..." by Pink Floyd *"The Gold Song" by The Bouncing Souls *"Gold Teeth on a Bum" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"A Good Flying Bird" by Guided By Voices *"Goodnight Saigon" by Billy Joel *"Grantchester Meadows" by Pink Floyd *"Great Romances of the 20th Century" by Taking Back Sunday *"Greenface" by Guided By Voices *"Gumboots" by Paul Simon *"The Gunner's Dream" by Pink Floyd *"Gunslinger" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Guns on the Roof" by The Clash *"The Gutterati?" by The Fratellis H *"Hair Of The Dog" by Nazareth *"Hammer Smashed Face" by Cannibal Corpse *"Hang 'Em High" by My Chemical Romance *"The Happiest Days of Our Lives" by Pink Floyd *"Hats Off to (Roy) Harper" by Led Zeppelin *"Headfirst For Halos" by My Chemical Romance *"Headlines" by Drake *"Hearshot Kid Disaster" by Coheed And Cambria *"Heartbreak Station" by Cinderella *"Helena" by My Chemical Romance *"Helena Beat" by Foster the People *"Helicopter" by Bloc Party * "Hell Above" by Pierce The Veil *"Help Save The Youth Of America From Exploding" by Less Than Jake *"Henry Thomas" by The Lovin' Spoonful *"The Hero's Return" by Pink Floyd *"Hey John, What's Your Name Again?" by The Devil Wears Prada *"High Hopes" by Pink Floyd *"Hill Farmer's Blues" by Mark Knopfler *"The Hindu Times" by Oasis * "Hit Or Miss" by New Found Glory *"The Holy Tape" by The Fall Of Troy *"Holy Wars...The Punishment Due" by Megadeth *"How to Disappear Completely" by Radiohead *"How's My Driving, Doug Hastings?" by Less Than Jake *"Hysteria" by Muse *"Hyberballad" by Bjork *"Hymn for the Wretched" by The Black Dahlia Murder I *"(I Wanna) Be A Dumbcharger" by Guided By Voices *"I Constantly Thank God For Estaban" by Panic! At The Disco *"I Hate Myself and Want to Die" By Nirvana *"I Just Got This Symphony Goin'" by The Fall Of Troy *"I Never Told You What I Do For A Living" by My Chemical Romance *"I Write Sins Not Tragedies" by Panic! At The Disco *"Idioteque" by Radiohead *"Idiot Princess" by Guided By Voices *"If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping with Sirens *"Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin *"Imperial Racehorsing" by Guided By Voices *"The Importance of being Idle" by Oasis *"Impressive Instant" by Madonna * "I'm Gonna Get You (To Whom It May Concern)" by Snap! *"I'm Made Of Wax, Larry, What Are You Made Of" by A Day To Remember *" I'm Out of Gas and You Need a Jacket" by Pierce the Veil *"In the Flesh?" by Pink Floyd *"Interstate Love Song" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Intervention" by Madonna *"In Keeping Secrets Of The Silent Earth:3" by Coheed And Cambria *"In My Darkest Hour" by Megadeth *"Interest Position" by Guided By Voices *"Into the Lens" by Yes *"Iowa" by Slipknot *"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls *"Iron" by Within Temptation J *"Jacob's Ladder" by Rush *"Jambi" by Tool *"Jamie All Over" by Mayday Parade *"The Jetset Life Is Gonna Kill You" by My Chemical Romance *"Jihad" by Slayer *"Jilted John" by Jilted John *"Jizzlobber" by Faith No More *"Johnny Kick A Hole In The Sky" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Join The Club" by Reel Big Fish *"Josie" by Blink 182 *"Joy.Discovery.Invention" by Biffy Clyro *"Jugband Blues" by Pink Floyd *"Jude Law And A Semester Abroad" by Brand New *"Juicebox" by The Strokes *"Juneau" by Funeral For A Friend *"Junesong Provision" by Coheed And Cambria *"Just a Day" by Feeder *"Just Like Tom Thumb's Blues" by Bob Dylan *"Justboy" by Biffy Clyro K *"Keasbey Nights" by Catch 22, Streetlight Manifesto *"The Kids Aren't Alright" by The Offspring *"The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars *"Killing Is Contagious" by INDK *"King For A Day" by Pierce The Veil *"Kings of the Wild Frontier" by Adam Ant *"Kiss And Make Up" by Funeral For A Friend *"Kiss of Death" by Black Sabbath *"Kitchenware and Candy Bars" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Knights Of Cydonia" by Muse *"Knowledge" by Operation Ivy L *"LDN" by Lily Allen *"The Larger Bowl" by Rush * "Last Chance To Lose Your Keys" by Brand New * "Laura Palmer" by Bastille * "Lazarus" by Fozzy *"The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars *"The Ledge" by Fleetwood Mac *"Legal Tender" by The B-52's *"Legend of a Mind" by The Moody Blues * "Levels" by Avicii *"The Lemon Song" by Led Zeppelin *"Let It Rock" by Chuck Berry *"Levittown Is For Lovers" by Patent Pending *"Lie" by Dream Theater *"Life Cycles" by The Word Alive *"Life During Wartime" by Talking Heads *"The Light & The Glass" by Coheed And Cambria *"Lips of Deceit" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Liquid Confidence" by You Me At Six *"Liquid Diet" by Papa Roach *"Limo Wreck" by Soungarden *"Lithium" by Nirvana *"Liverpool 08" by Ringo Starr *"Livin' With L.E.S." by INDK *"Logan to Government Center" by Brand New *"London Beckoned Songs About Money Written By Machines" by Panic! At The Disco *"Longview" by Green Day *"Look What Happened" by Less Than Jake *"Losing It" by Rush *"The Lost Art Of Keeping A Secret" by Queens Of The Stone Age *"Lost For Words" by Pink Floyd *"Louder Than Thunder" by The Devil Wears Prada *"Love Song" by The Cure *"The Love Song" by Marilyn Manson *"Love Story" by NOFX *"Love Walks In" by Van Halen *"Low Man's Lyric" by Metallica *"Lullaby" by Creed *"Lullabye" by Fall Out Boy *"Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! At The Disco *"The Lying Lies And Dirty Secrets Of Miss Erica Court" by Coheed And Cambria M *"Machines" by Biffy Clyro *"Maggie May" by Rod Stewart *"The Malachi Crunch" by NOFX *"Males Of Wormwood Mars" by Guided By Voices *"Manhattan Project" by Rush *"Marathon" by Rush *"Marianas Trench" by August Burns Red *"McAuley McCulkin" by The Fall Of Troy *"Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis" by Brand New *"Meet Me At The Tavern In Bower" by Gatsbys American Dream * "Menswear" by The 1975 *"Metalingus" by Alter Bridge *"Metal Mothers" by Guided By Voices *"Mer Girl" by Madonna *"Mezzanine" by Massive Attack *"The Military School Dance Dismissal" by Guided By Voices *"Milk & Money" by The Fratellis *"Milk It" by Nirvana *"Milk Lizard" by The Dillinger Escape Plan *"Milquetoast" by Helmet *"Mind" by System Of A Down *"Minerva" by Deftones *"Misty Mountain Hop" by Led Zeppelin *"Monty Got a Raw Deal" by R.E.M. *"Motion Picture Soundtrack" by Radiohead *"Motown Never Sounded So Good" by Less Than Jake *"Motto" by Less Than Jake *"Mountain Song" by Jane's Addiction *"Mountains" by Biffy Clyro *"Mr. James Dean" by Hilary Duff *"Murder Bar" by Sevendust *"The Murder Mystery" by The Velvet Underground *"Muscle Museum" by Muse *"Music Box" by Thrice *"My Back Pages" by The Byrds *"My Immortal" by Evanescence *"My Mom Still Cleans My Room" by MxPx *"My Recovery Injection" by Biffy Clyro *"My Son Cool" by Guided By Voices *"My Son, My Secretary and My Country" by Guided By Voices *"My Sweet Fracture" by Saves The Day N *"N.I.B." by Black Sabbath *"Narrated By Paul" by Guided By Voices *"The National Anthem" by Radiohead *"Natural Born Boogie" by Humble Pie *"Natural Science" by Rush *"Nails For Breakfast Tacks For Snacks" by Panic! At The Disco *"Necromancia" by Anabantha *"The Neutron Bomber" by W.A.S.P. *"Never Walk Alone...A Call to Arms" by Megadeth *"Neverender" by Coheed And Cambria *"New Speedway Boogie" by The Grateful Dead *"Nightly Encounter" by b-Rabbit *"The Nile Song" by Pink Floyd *"Nintendo 89" by Audio Karate *"Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner" by Fall Out Boy *"Noots" by Sum 41 *"Not Now " by Blink-182 *"Novella" by Funeral For A Friend *"New York Mining Disaster" by The Bee Gees O *"Ode" by Creed *"Ode to Billie Joe" by Bobbie Gentry *"Of Mites And Men" by Guided By Voices *"The Official Ironmen Rally Song" by Guided By Voices *"Oildale" by Korn *"OK, I Believe You, But My Tommy Gun Don't" by Brand New *"The Only Difference Between Martyrdom And Suicide Is Press Coverage" by Panic! At The Disco *"Open Secrets" by Rush *"Open Your Eyes" by Alter Bridge *"Opus 17" by Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons *"Orestes" by A Perfect Circle *"Our Lawyers Made Us Change The Name Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued" by Fall Out Boy *"Over The Neptune/Mesh Gear Fox" by Guided By Voices P *"P.L.U.C.K." by System Of A Down *"Paper Cuts" by Nirvana *"Panic Attack" by Dream Theater *"Paranoid" by Black Sabbath *"Paranoid Android" by Radiohead *"Par Avion" by Mike and the Mechanics *"Passion and The Opera" by Nightwish *"Peace Frog" by The Doors *"Peephole" by System Of A Down *"Peep Hole" by Guided By Voices *"Pepper" by Butthole Surfers * "Perfect Insanity" by Disturbed *"Phantom Limb" by The Shins *"Piano Song" by Erasure *"Pieces" by Sum 41 *"Planet Caravan" by Black Sabbath *"Planet Telex" by Radiohead *"Platypus" by Green Day *"Please Freeze Me" by Guided By Voices *"Plush" by Stone Temple Pilots *"Poema Nº20" by Anabantha *"The Poet and the Pendulum" by Nightwish *"Poetic Tragedy" by The Used *"Points Of Authority" by Linkin Park *"Pompeii" by Bastille *"Pop Song '89" by R.E.M. *"Poprocks and Coke" by Green Day *"Portugal" by The Fall *"Positively 4th Street" by Bob Dylan *“Pow R. Toc H" by Pink Floyd *"The Preacher" by Jamie N Commons *"Pretzel Logic" by Steely Dan *"Prime Mover" by Rush *"Prison Sex" by Tool *"Professional Widow" by Tori Amos *"The Prophet's Song" by Queen *“Punk Rock Classic" by Red Hot Chili Peppers *"Pyramid Song" by Radiohead Q *"Quality Of Armor" by Guided By Voices *"Queen Bitch" by David Bowie *"Question!" by System Of A Down *"Quietus" by Epica *"The Quiet Things That No One Ever Knows" by Brand New R *"Race for the Prize" by The Flaming Lips *"Radio Friendly Unit Shifter" by Nirvana *"The Rain Song" by Led Zeppelin *"The Rain, The Park and Other Things by The Cowsills *"Rainy Day Women # 12 & 35" by Bob Dylan *"Randy Scouse Git" by The Monkees *"Release" by The Black Eyed Peas *"Reassurance Rests In The Sea" by The Fall Of Troy *"Recipe for Hate...Warhorse" by Megadeth *"The Red Death" by Thrice *"Red Gas Circle" by Guided By Voices *"Red Is The New Black" by Funeral For A Friend *"Red Sector A" by Rush *"Redemption" by Johnny Cash *"The Reincarnation of Benjamin Breeg" by Iron Maiden *"Relocated" by Satan's Angels *"Reptilia" by The Strokes *"Resolution Song" by Tony Iommi *"Restless Farewell" by Bob Dylan *"Revelations" by b-Rabbit *"Rhine Jive Click" by Guided By Voices *"Ride the Lightning" by Metallica *"Righteous Kill" by Upon a Burning Body *"Roadhouse Blues" by The Doors * "Robbers" by The 1975 *"Rocks Tonic Juice Magic" by Saves The Day * "Roger Rabbit" by Sleeping With Sirens *"Role Model" by Eminem *"Roman Reloaded" by Nicki Minaj featuring Lil Wayne *"Romeo's Tune" by Steve Forbert *"Run of the Mill" by George Harrison *"Russian Roulette" by Rihanna S *"S1ck" by [avoid the debris] *"S.A.T.O." by Ozzy Osbourne *"Sabbra Cadabra" by Black Sabbath *"Sabre Dance" by Love Sculpture *"Save Our Selves" by The Blackout *"Scarface" by Upon a Burning Body *"The Science Of Selling Yourself Short" by Less Than Jake *"The Scientist" by Coldplay *"Sea Within A Sea" by The Horrors *"Second & Sebring" by Of Mice & Men *"Secondary" by Brand New *"Secret Star" by Guided By Voices *"Selling The Drama" by Live *"The Sense" by Hot Water Music *"Seventy Times 7" by Brand New *"Several Species of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together in a Cave and Grooving With a Pict" by Pink Floyd *"Shadow Moses" by Bring Me The Horizon * "Shaker Maker" by Oasis *"Shatter" by Feeder *"She Builds Quick Machines" by Velvet Revolver *"Sheet Kickers" by Guided By Voices *"She's Gone" by b-Rabbit featuring Joey Claris *"She's My Winona" by Fall Out Boy *"Shindo" by Less Than Jake *"Shoots and Ladders" by Korn *"Short Change Hero" by The Heavy *"Shoulder to the Wheel" by Saves the Day *"Shuffle Your Feet" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club *"Shut Up" by Madness *"Sic Transit Gloria (Glory Fades)" by Brand New *"Sixteenth Century Greensleeves" by Rainbow *"Slither" by Velvet Revolver *"Sliver" by Nirvana *"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana *"Smothered In Hugs" by Guided By Voices *"Snuff" by Slipknot *"Speaker For The Dead" by Gatsbys American Dream *"Soco Amaretto Lime" by Brand New *"The Soldier's Song" by Demon Hunter *"Solitary Ground" by Epica *"Some Drilling Implied" by Guided By Voices *"Song 2" by Blur *"Song for Guy" by Elton John *"Song for Susan" by Crosby, Stills & Nash *"South Bound Saurez" by Led Zeppelin *"Space Oddity" by David Bowie *"Spiderfighter" by Guided By Voices *"The Spirit of Radio" by Rush *"Spring Tiger" by Guided By Voices *"Stars in the Night" by The Fall of Troy *"Stealing a Page or Two from Armed and Radical Pagans" by Superjoint Ritual *"Stealing Society" by System of a Down *"Stinkfist" by Tool *"Stockholm Syndrome" by Blink 182 *"Stockholm Syndrome" by Muse *"Story of a Lonely Guy" by b-Rabbit *"Storaged" by System of a Down *"Stranded" by Alien Ant Farm *"Straw Dogs" by Guided By Voices *"Straw Hat and Old Dirty Hank" by Barenaked Ladies *"Streetlight Contagious" by Mozart Season * "Stuck With Me" by Green Day *"Subterranean Homesick Blues" by Bob Dylan *"Sudden Death In Carolina" by Brand New *"Sugar In Your Gas Tank" by Less Than Jake *"Sukiyaki" by Kyu Sakamoto (1963) and A Taste of Honey (1981, English translation) *"Suite-Pee" by System of a Down *"Sunday" by Earl Sweatshirt *"Sunshine Superman" by Donovan *"Supernaut" by Black Sabbath *"Superstar" by The Carpenters *"Swanheart" by Nightwish *"Sweet Valium High" by Charlotte Sometimes * "Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood *"Sympathy for the Devil" by The Rolling Stones T *"Taboo" by Santana *"Take A Look Around" by Limp Bizkit *"Talk Shows on Mute" by Incubus *"Talkin' New York" by Bob Dylan *"Tapioca Tundra" by The Monkees *"Teenage Angst" by Placebo *"Territorial Pissings" by Nirvana *"Texas Flood" by Stevie Ray Vaughan *"The Fault in Our Stars (MMXVI)" by Troye Sivan *"The Trial" by Pink Floyd *"The Trooper" by Iron Maiden *"The Truth of a Liar" by August Burns Red *"Theme from an Imaginary Western" by Mountain *"There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet" by Panic! At The Disco *""This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm On This Song" by System of a Down *"Thrash Unreal" by Against Me! *"Three Point One Four" by Bloodhound Gang *"Through Glass" by Stone Sour *"Thy Horror Cosmic" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"Tiffany Blews" by Fall Out Boy *"Timberwolves at New Jersey" by Taking Back Sunday *"Time to Dance" by Panic! At The Disco *"Timshel" by Mumford & Sons *"Tired" by Stone Sour *"Title and Registration" by Death Cab For Cutie *"Tomorrow Never Knows" by The Beatles *"To Whom It May Concern" by The Civil Wars *"Transylvania" by McFly *"Tree Fly Jet" by Guided By Voices * "Tripping'" by Robbie Williams *"Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba *"Twenty Flight Rock" by Eddie Cochran *"Two Step" by Dave Matthews Band *"Ty Cobb" by Soundgarden U *"The Ugly Vision" by Guided By Voices *"Uneasy Rider" by the Charlie Daniels Band *"The Unforgettable Fire" by U2 *"Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers *"Unholy Confessions" by Avenged Sevenfold *"Unity" by Shinedown *"Untitled" by b-Rabbit featuring Joey Claris *"Untitled 02 (Morissey Song)" by Brand New *"The Upwards War And The Downwards Turned Cycle" by Less Than Jake *"Underclass Hero" by Sum 41 *"Underground Initiations" by Guided By Voices *"Uprising" by Muse *"U16 Girls" by Travis V *"Valotte" by Julian Lennon *"Venus in Furs" by The Velvet Underground *"Vermillion" and "Vermillion, Pt. 2" by Slipknot *"Victoria (Dear. Daddy)" by b-Rabbit *"Vital Signs" by Rush *"Viva La Vida" by Coldplay *"Vlad the Impaler" by Kasabian W *"Walter's Walk" by Led Zeppelin *"The Wanton Song" by Led Zeppelin *"We Better Learn How To Hotwire A Uterus" by The Fall Of Troy *"We Threw Gasoline On The Fire And Now We Have Stumps For Arms And No Eyebrows" by NOFX *"Weekend in New England" by Barry Manilow *"Weenie Beanie" by Foo Fighters *"The Weight" by The Band *"Welcome To The New South" by Less Than Jake *"Welcome Home" by Coheed And Cambria *"Wendy Clear" by Blink 182 *"We've Got Airplanes" by Guided By Voices *"Whacko Jacko Steals The Elephant Man's Bones" by The Fall Of Troy *"What a Horrible Night to Have a Curse" by The Black Dahlia Murder *"What Sound Does A Mastodon Make?" by The Fall Of Troy *"Whistle For The Choir" by The Fratellis *"White Rabbit" by Jefferson Airplane *"Who Invented The Sun?" by Guided By Voices *"The Willing Well I: Fuel For The Feeding End" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well II: Fear Through The Eyes Of The Madness" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well III: Apollo II: The Telling Truth" by Coheed And Cambria *"The Willing Well IV: The Final Cut" by Coheed And Cambria *"Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too" by Say Anything *"When I Get Home,You're so Dead" by Mayday Parade *"Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance *"The Wrestler" by Bruce Springsteen *"The Wretched" by Satan's Angels *"Writer's Block by b-Rabbit X * "XO" by Fall Out Boy Y *"Yellow Ledbetter" by Pearl Jam *"Yer Blues" by The Beatles *"Yesterday Went Too Soon" by Feeder *"You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In Prison" by My Chemical Romance *"You Think I Ain't Worth A Dollar But I Feel Like A Millionaire" by Queens Of The Stone Age *"You Vandal" by Saves the Day *"Young Lust" by Pink Floyd *"Young Turks" by Rod Stewart *"Your Only Escape" by Gatsbys American Dream *"You're Not An Airplane" by Guided By Voices *"You Kill Me (In a Good Way)" by Sleeping With Sirens